mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Father Sky's Fury
Father Sky's Fury is the third scenario in the To Honour Our Fathers campaign from the Tribes of the East expansion to Heroes of Might and Magic V. Walkthrough After becoming the Khan, Gotai plans to attack the Empire for enslaving the orcs. This means to leave rubble and blood in his wake. Gotai needs to secure the mines to continue. On his way, he sees demons, orcs' natural enemies. Their mere presence threatens Mother Earth, so he needs to dispatch them. When this is done, following the road he will encounter some farms. Gotai knows the fact humans enslaved the orcs, so he could do a similar thing - burn down the farms. This results that Gotai receives some wood, ore and gold and if he burns all of them, he will have a bonus to his Attack power. Gotai needs to attack the nearest town of Ashwick. When he captures it, he burns it to the ground. This results in a reward similar for burning the farms, but bigger. Near Ashwick is a portal that leads to town of Palespring, which needs to be crushed. South of Ashwick is another town that needs to be captured and burned. This one, however, has some catapults, ones Gotai could use. He needs to spend a lot of ore to destroy it, but this proves fruitful, as the town is still destroyed. Down the road and Gotai witnesses a battle of humans - one of them are dressed in red garments and the other are not. He sees them being killed and the rest he must slay. Gotai needs to cross the bridge and south-east are two more cities - Bailey and Cogston. By then Gotai will have a tough time, as the Red Church gathered a lot of troops. Still, he can use the catapult near the city. The final city, Greystone, is in south-west, and like the former, Gotai can destroy it via the catapult. Still, there is an underground entrance that will lead him to a land of treasure and the portal back to Uulzakh. When the last city is destroyed, Khengi reports to Gotai that Alaric is preparing his troops to attack him. Towns *Stronghold: Uulzakh (Original Version) *Haven: Greystone, Sheller, Palespring, Bailey, Cogston, Ashwick Events Gotai learns Alaric is coming after him. Strategy Gotai needs to capture the towns as soon as possible, as the longer he waits, the more units gather. Also, the knights will make trouble, like taking over the mines - another reason for Gotai to act quickly. Early on, a catapult will start shelling the external dwellings near the player's base, so they will need to take it out quickly. Unfortunately, the nearest shipyard is guarded by Phoenixes, which are never an easy fight due to their Fire Shield. An alternate route is to get to the Castle in the top-left corner of the map, next to which is a Two-Way Monolith that will bring the player close to the catapult. Gallery Father Sky's Fury1.jpg|A town being burned Category:To Honour Our Fathers scenarios